Love Child
by Sachiel Vasilis
Summary: A drunken encounter results in a whole lot of trouble for Miheal Keehl. Hiding a pregnancy to avoid ridicule and disownment is not all its cracked up to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Deathnote

**AN**: This story is mpreg. I'm sorry for the shortness and quickness of this chapter. I'll try to make the next one a bit more decent. Also, I might change the title once I can think of a better one.

**Pairings**: LightxL, MattxNear, later on MattxMello

* * *

_~Nightclub Encounter~_

"Come on Mello! Misa did not sneak us in just to have you stand around and be a stick-in-the-mud." Misa said, once again shoving the alcoholic beverage in his face for millionth time that night.

"Misa, I swear to god, if you don't get that out of my face I will punch you." Mello was not kidding, Misa could tell by the way he practically bared his teeth at her, but after years of knowing Mello, such threats no longer fazed her because she knew he would not go through with it.

He probably would have if she had just been a friendly acquaintance though.

"Drink it!" If Mello wanted to be stubborn then so would she.

The drink remained in his face, and no matter how many steps he took to get away from the sinful temptation, he could not escape it. Misa would not let him and it began to piss him off. She knew how deeply religious he and his family were, drinks were a big no-no and here she was trying to make him stray away from that.

"First, you make me look like some leather-wearing prostitute, and now you're trying to get me drunk! If my parents find out they'll disown me!"

"Oh my god, you're too paranoid Mello. They won't find out, "she said, "Misa promises not to tell anyone about this. It will be a secret between Misa and Mello only."

Mello looked for signs of deception on her face, and felt guilty for doing so afterward. Misa may be an idiot, but she was loyal and a keeper of her word, a fact that hadn't changed since their elementary school days.

He glanced at the drink, then her, before reluctantly taking the glass from her hand. There was no denying that the drink looked refreshing, and he was rather thirsty at the moment.

One drink wouldn't do any harm.

Misa watched in awe as Mello lifted the glass up to his lips and drank, never once stopping until he had drank every last drop of the beverage. She couldn't hold back the squeal that made its way out of her mouth, nor could she stop herself from hugging Mello, who almost dropped the glass at the unexpected action.

"Misa is so proud of Mello! Now, the fun can begin!" She let go of Mello, grabbed his hand, and began walking in the direction of the bar. "Let's drink some more and then we'll dance, okay?"

Mello was about to protest, but thought better of it since he doubted she would listen to him anyway, especially now that she knew he wasn't completely against the whole thing. Honestly, if he had been, he wouldn't have agreed to come along in the first place.

Five drinks later, both he and Misa were on the dance floor, dancing the night away, completely drunk. He felt relaxed, unworried about his life, parents, and school. All he could think about was dancing and having fun, all he wanted to do was have fun, just this once. He knew that once they left this place he would never get another chance to experience this again.

Mello was startled out of his thoughts when he felt hands rest lightly on his waist and something grinding against him from behind. If he was in his right state of mind, he would have jumped away, maybe even fought the bastard who had the nerve to do such a disgusting thing to him, but since he was not he allowed the action and found himself enjoying it.

The grinding continued for a few more minutes before he was roughly turned around and came face-to-face with a red-headed young man wearing a pair of goggles who leaned down and whispered in his ear a request.

A request that he could not recall, but agreed to anyway.

He moved away from the man and went over to Misa, who was dancing with a complete stranger, too engrossed in the moment that she didn't hear what Mello told her, merely gave her consent.

Mello walked over to the man who smiled at him and, together, they left the club.

What happened afterward was a blur. He remembered entering a hotel with the young man, remembered hands grasping his hips tightly and the occasional grunts and moans, but everything else was quite muddled. However, there was one thing that he recalled clearly.

Green eyes. Eyes that were glazed over with pleasure, soft lips that covered his own to muffle the cry that he could not contain, and warm arms that embraced him as sleep claimed him.

* * *

When Mello awoke, he found himself butt-naked in a hotel room he had no recollection of entering, and a note with money next to it on the nightstand. He attempted to sit up, but stopped when a sharp pain assaulted him and decided that trying to get up was probably not a good idea right now.

He looked over at the note again knowing that whatever was written on that slip of paper would give him some insight into what happened last night. Determined, he rolled over onto his stomach and slithered across the bed, stopping when the note was in reach. He swiped it off the desk and read its contents.

"_Sorry about last night. Here's the money to pay for the room." _

Well, this didn't tell him much. He threw the note across the room and glared at it as it fluttered to the ground. God, his head hurt. What happened to Misa? Did she know where he was? What about his parents?

Shit, his parents! Mello ignored the pain as he hastily stood from the bed and gathered his clothing from the floor. Trying to recall last night's events would have to wait, right now getting home was his top priority.

He knew his parents would go ballistic if they found out where he had gone, so as he took the money from the nightstand and made his way down to the lobby, his mind was already devising up a lie to tell his parents once he got home. Once the yelling, and explaining, was over and done with, he would call Misa and ask her if she remembered him leaving the club with someone, and if she did, he would demand a description from her to keep as reference so that, if he did run into the person, he would kick his ass on the spot.

With everything planned, Mello was confident that things would work out and he would be able to put this mishap behind him for good. It would become nothing more than a distant memory, one that he would take to the grave.

Unbeknownst to Mello, a new life was beginning to form inside his body. A life that would cause him a great deal of trouble he wasn't sure he could handle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Deathnote

**AN**: Here is chapter two. I don't know if it turned out well. Oh, Mello and Near are sixteen, while Matt is eighteen. I just thought you should know that.

* * *

_~Pink Cross~_

"It's been three weeks, Mello. I believe it's time we go see a doctor."

"N-No, I'm fine mom. It was…probably the eggs." She didn't believe him, he could tell by the look on her face. Indeed it had been three weeks since he and Misa had gone to the club without their parents knowing, three weeks since he figured out what exactly had happened that night.

He had slept with a man. A handsome man, but a man nonetheless. If his parents found out that not only had he lied to them, but had a sexual encounter with someone of the same sex, they would throw him out onto the street. That was not something he wanted to go through, not now, not ever.

Misa on the other hand was quite chipper about the whole thing, despite not remembering what exactly happened, though she did believe that he had ditched her deliberately, which was completely false, but decided to let her believe that in order to keep that night's event a secret.

Though Misa was a loyal friend, she had the habit of blurting things out when she rambled on and on about something irrelevant. It was thanks to her that he had to endure ten minutes of having his mouth washed with soap for cursing at the school librarian after she told him he owed five dollars for a book he did not check out.

Speaking of Misa, she was probably waiting for him at the bus stop right now.

"Trust me mom, I'm fine." He smiled at her, hoping that it would reassure her a little bit.

It seemed to have worked for she flashed him a smile in return. "Alright, but if you start feeling sick again go to the nurse and I'll come and pick you up, okay?" Satisfied at the nod she received, she left him to his own devices.

Once her heard the door to his room close, he began his daily ritual of getting dressed, brushing his teeth, combing his hair, and making sure his books, and his supply of chocolate, were in his bag. He looked in the mirror, approved what he saw, and made his way down the stairs.

"I'm off!"

"Don't get into any trouble!"

"Yeah, yeah." He opened the door and headed outside, where he began his two mile trek to school.

Misa was waiting for him at the bus stop, and waved at him once she spotted him coming her way. Her cheerfulness usually didn't bother him, but today it did and she could see he was bothered, though she had no idea why.

"Are you okay? You look…irritated."

"I'm not irritated, I'm just not feeling well right now."

"Oh no, are you sick!" Misa touched his forehead, only to remove it a few seconds later when she heard him growl at her. "Why you growl at Misa?"

"I already told you, too bad if you didn't hear it the first time." He blamed the feeling of nausea for the way he was acting. It was taking every ounce of willpower he had not to vomit right then and there.

Misa stared at him, trying to figure out what exactly was wrong with Mello. Ever since they went to that club he had been acting strange, and his behavior now made her quite suspicious. Was he hiding something from her? She frowned at the thought. There was no way Mello would keep a secret from her of all people, it was just preposterous.

"Uh, Misa?"

"Hm? What is it Mello?"

"I-I think you should…move away."

"Huh? Why does Misa have to-" She screamed when Mello, unexpectedly, puked all over her new shoes.

"Noooo! My shoes! My brand new shoes!"

* * *

The bus ride to school that day was quite lively thanks to Misa's constant wailing and Mello's inability to keep his breakfast from coming back up. Both had never felt so humiliated and they knew that once they arrived at school, the other kids would never let them live it down.

"Hahaha!" Mello scowled as he watched his friend, Teru, laugh uncontrollably about what had transpired on the bus this morning. He wasn't surprised that everyone knew about it, and he didn't care that they knew, until now that is.

Teru attempted to control himself, "Okay, okay. This time I won't-" He couldn't do it. Every time he looked at Mello, he just couldn't stop himself from laughing. Mello, the perfect student, puking on his best friend's shoes? It finally proved that Mello was just as human as the rest of them, even though he always claimed he was far superior than everyone else.

"Would you stop already! You're making it worse. It's bad enough that Misa won't talk to me, and having you laughing at my humiliation is just…ugh!" He was ashamed for not being able to control himself, and absolutely hated the fact that it was something beyond his control to begin with.

"Sorry, but you know how it is." Teru said, patting his shoulder in a comforting gesture, "Putting that aside, shouldn't you be worried? It's been three weeks already."

"No, I'm not worried. I'm sure it's just a stomach flu."

"Doesn't seem that way to me. Do you have diarrhea?"

Mello punched Teru's arm and he took that as being a definite "no". He rubbed his arm and tried to think of another reason for Mello's sudden bout of nausea and vomiting.

"Hey, maybe you're pregnant." That earned him a slap to the head and a very painful ear tug. "Ow! I was just kidding, Mello!"

"Bullshit! Stop saying fucking nonsense, you prick!"

"It's not nonsense. Men can get pregnant nowadays, remember!"

That's right. There have been a few cases of men being pregnant, but that all depended on their genes. His father had told him no such gene existed in their family bloodline so he knew that he couldn't get pregnant. Still, somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered.

"Screw you, Teru!"

"H-Hey! Where are you going?"

"Away from you, fucker!" With that being said, Mello left the lunchroom, positively fuming. Teru was an idiot, how dare he even insinuate that he, Mello, might have been impregnated by a man. It was ludicrous!

Sure, he may have slept with one, but there was no way he could be pregnant. His father told him it was not possible and he believed it one hundred percent. Yet, why did he feel uneasy? No matter how many times he told himself that it was impossible, it did little to alleviate the feeling of unease coiling in his stomach.

"Miheal is unwell today."

Great, just what he needed. "What the fuck do you want, Nate?"

Nate River, AKA Near, was Mello's arch nemesis ever since middle school. It was common knowledge that Mello hated Near's guts with a passion, Near knew this too, but it seemed that he didn't care. He never did and that's what pissed Mello off the most, not to mention that the albino brat went against the bible's teachings by being in a relationship with another man.

"Nothing, Miheal. I heard about what happened this morning and it appears the rumors are true. Mihael is unwell, you have been unwell for three weeks."

That was another reason why Mello hated Near. He could figure things out with little effort.

"So what? It's none of your fucking business."

"Perhaps Miheal should see a doctor. It could be quite…serious."

Was he implying something? Mello glared at Near and he could feel his anger boiling, close to reaching the point of just going over to Near and punching him in the face. God, he hated him so much. One of these days, he wasn't going to hold himself back like he was doing now.

"Listen, you stupid albino brat, stay out of my fucking business because the next time you stick your head in it, I will make you wish that you hadn't." He didn't bother to wait for a response, it would have fallen on deaf ears anyway. He could care less what Near had to say.

The rest of the day passed smoothly. During art class, Misa started talking to him again after realizing that Mello wasn't at fault for what happened. He had no control over his actions and she felt guilty for blaming him for her embarrassment. Throughout the whole period, she talked about her day.

Mello had tuned her out halfway through her babbling, occasionally nodding his head when she asked if he was listening. He regretted not having listened to her when she unceremoniously placed a box on top of his work table. A box that clearly stated "Pregnancy Test" in big bolded letters.

"Misa, what the hell!" He swiped the box off the table and hid it in the pocket of the apron he was wearing. Mello looked around and breathed a sigh of relief when it appeared that no one had seen what just happened. He glared at Misa who merely tilted her head in confusion.

"What? You said you would keep it for me until tomorrow."

"I didn't agree to anything, Misa."

"Yes you did! Misa asked if you would keep the pregnancy box with you until tomorrow, since that's when Mia-chan wants it back, and you nodded your head."

Damn it! He should have been paying attention and now look what he got himself into. He felt as if something was out to make his life miserable. First he had to endure the constant urge to vomit, implications from his friend, and nemesis, that he was pregnant, and now he had agreed to take one of those damn pregnancy boxes home with him.

He wondered if these were signs of some sort.

"You owe Misa for what happened this morning."

"You said you forgave me."

"Misa lied, so Mello has to make it up to Misa." She said, smugly.

Mello did not want to deny the urge to wring Misa's neck. However, the thought of going to jail for murder did not appeal to him in the slightest, so with a heavy heart he agreed to keep the pregnancy test box with him until tomorrow. When the bell rang signaling that the school day had ended, he made sure everyone left first before hastily shoving the box inside his bag.

Misa had said that she was going to the mall with her friends so today he would be heading home by himself. The walk home was not as peaceful as he thought it would be. His mind kept wandering back to the day's events and he found himself glancing down at his book bag every once in awhile.

His parents weren't home right now. He had two hours to himself, two hours to prove that his illness was not due to being pregnant. Mello knew that what he was going to do would either bode well for him, or not, but he had to make sure, had to prove that what his father had told him was right. Mello could not get pregnant.

If Misa asked him why there was one pregnancy stick missing, he'd just tell her a blatant lie. She believed pretty much anything anyway so he knew that he had nothing to worry about with her.

He stepped off the bus and headed toward his home. Once inside, he took out the pregnancy test box from inside his bag, and read the instructions before tearing it open and taking out one of the pregnancy sticks. There was no turning back now. Mello held the stick tightly in his hand as he entered the bathroom.

Two minutes later, he stared forlornly at the little pink cross displayed on the pregnancy stick.

The next day, Misa asked him what happened to the other five pregnancy sticks that were supposed to be in the box. Mello told her that his dog had torn open the box and had taken them. She believed him, having completely forgotten that due to Mello's father being allergic to dogs, the family never owned one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Deathnote

**AN**: Time skip: Two months. Now, character development begins. *Groan* This is going to be a challenge. Thank you for the reviews by the way. Yes, Mello will keep calling the baby a "parasite" and "it" as the story drags on, but that will change eventually. Personally, I think things moved too fast, but what's done is done and I'm too lazy to go back and change it since it's three in the morning and I am very sleepy.

* * *

_~Mall Collision~_

"_Misa thinks Mello has changed." _That's what Misa told him yesterday when he didn't threaten to throw her in front of a bus for trying to force feed him strawberries.

"_You need to lay off the chocolate Mello. You've already developed a little belly bulge there."_ Thanks to the size of his uniform, which fit snuggly against his lithe frame, Teru had noticed the, what he thought was barely noticeable, bump and assumed that he was eating too much.

His parents had thought the same, once he made the mistake of stretching in front of them, which caused his shirt to ride up and expose what he had been trying to hide for the past two months, and had him placed on a strict diet, which reduced his chocolate consumption to once a week.

Two months. This parasite has been living inside him for two months.

It wasn't like he hadn't tried to get rid of "it", because he had, but whatever was trying to make his life hell clearly did not want him to kill the life growing inside him. That's what he thought anyway.

He had gone to an abortion clinic in secret, only to be turned away because he was underage and needed a parent present. When that plan of his failed, he thought about paying someone to pose as his parent, and was about to go through with it only to have his father's words from years ago come back to haunt him.

"_Everyone deserves a chance at life, even this small ant, Mihael."_

Needless to say, he had been quite conflicted that day.

Did this "thing" inside him deserve a chance at life too? This bastard child? Would his father tell him that the parasite deserved a chance at life too once he found out that his son, his only son, had gone and gotten himself impregnated by a man?

He doubted it. His father had made it quite clear that he thought of those men who could become pregnant as being "freaks", "abominations", and "definitely not one of God's creations."

His mother thought the same too. The two of them would just toss him out of their lives and pretend they didn't even have a son. That's how they always dealt with their problems. "Just get rid of the source."

Mello was brought out of his musings when his cellphone rang. He thought that it would be Misa, since she had told him, on more than one occasion, that she was worried about him and had a developed a habit of calling him almost everyday just to ask how he was, but was faintly surprised when it was Teru who greeted him instead.

Teru rarely ever called him on the weekends unless….

"What do you want, Teru?"

"_Oh, I can hear that you have an idea about why I am calling."_

"You don't usually call me on the weekends unless you need me to accompany you somewhere. Honestly, you're not hard to figure out."

Teru let out an annoyed huff, disliking the fact that Mello had, indirectly called him, "predictable".

Mello smirked, knowing that the silence from Teru's end was due to his little comment. Teru had always prided himself for being one step ahead, and to have Mello just stomp on that by saying he was "predictable" really hit a nerve. The guy was far too arrogant and that was what made it easy to piss him off for his own amusement.

"_I am going to ignore that for now, fat ass."_

"Say that again and we'll see what happens to your face, Teru."

"_Touche. Well, since you know why I called you, I want you to go to the mall with me tomorrow." _

That was a surprise. "The mall? I thought you hated going to the mall."

"_I do, but my mother's birthday is coming up and I want to buy her the dress she's been eyeing ever since last week."_

Mello let out a dismal sigh. He really wasn't in the mood to go anywhere, but he saw this as an opportunity to buy a new uniform a size bigger in order to hide his slowly expanding belly.

Teru would probably use whatever fat jokes he had in his arsenal to embarrass him, Mello had no problem beating him to a pulp in public if the idiot decided to do that.

"Fine, I'll go only if I can do some shopping myself."

"_Very well. However, shopping Mello? I knew you had some feminine qualities in you."_

"Fuck you, Teru. Do you want me to go with you or not?"

"_Sorry, sorry. I'll come pick you up tomorrow afternoon ."_

"Alright." He didn't bother to say bye as he hung up the phone and tossed it onto his bed

Mello had a feeling. It wasn't a bad feeling, but it wasn't pleasant either. He walked over to his dresser and picked up his rosary, clutching it to his chest as he began to recite his daily prayer.

* * *

"_It's going to hurt a little, but I promise it will get better."_

Whose voice was that? It sounded…familiar.

"_Don't worry, I'll be gentle."_

Gentle?

"_I'll make you feel good too."_

His thighs were being caressed and he could feel lips trailing down his chest as hands gently massaged his nipples.

"_Miheal."_

What? How did this person know his name?

"_Miheal, wake up."_

He didn't want to. He was so comfortable where he was; reality could wait a couple of minutes.

"Miheal Keehl, get up this instant!" His mother yanked the comforter off his bed before going over to the window and pushing back the curtains to let the sunshine in.

He groaned and buried his face in his pillow. "God mom, close the curtains! The sun is hurting my eyes!"

"It's time for you to get up. Breakfast is ready so make yourself presentable and come downstairs." She promptly left the room after that, leaving Mello to pick up his bedsheet from the floor and close the curtains before heading into his bathroom for a morning shower.

There was no doubt that he was embarrassed. Such a dream was…completely wrong. Was it a dream? Or was it a…he shook his head, not wanting to even finish the thought. He'd say his Hail Mary's', go to mass with his parents, and that would be the end of it. He kept telling himself that as he bathed, not knowing just what the day had in store for him.

Sunday morning was a relatively normal morning for the Keehl family. Breakfast was relatively silent, as always, the drive to church was the same, and the preaching's of the priest struck the chords of many in the church, except him. His mind was focused on other things; things that he deemed more important than listening to the Father recite lines from the bible and voice his own opinions.

Mello, so lost in thought, found himself absentmindedly rubbing the small bump where the parasite resided within him. His mother noticed and asked if his stomach hurt, he shook his head no, told her he was fine, and went back to pretending to listen to what the Father was saying.

After mass, he spent his morning organizing his desk, rearranging the furniture in his room, checking over the homework he had completed yesterday, and alphabetizing the books in his father's study just to keep himself from thinking about his predicament.

By the time Teru came to pick him up, he had successfully convinced his mother, through his actions, that something was terribly wrong with him and that they needed to have a talk.

She was asking him, for the umpteenth time, if something was ailing him when a blaring car horn coming from outside interrupted their, one-sided, conversation.

"My ride is here, mother." He hastily kissed his mother goodbye before bolting out of the house at record speed.

If Teru wanted to know why he had practically ran out of his house, he didn't give him the chance to ask.

"Drive!" Mello said, as he shut the passenger side door. When he saw Teru open his mouth to ask why, he yelled, "FUCKING DRIVE, TERU!"

That did the trick. Teru stepped on the gas and sped away just as his mother opened the front door. He let out the breath he had been holding and leaned back against the seat.

Teru, thankfully, didn't try to ask again. He must have been able to sense that Mello needed the silence to calm his frazzled nerves and for that, Mello was truly grateful. .

Halfway through the drive however, Teru began to sing along with the song playing on the radio, occasionally nudging Mello to join in, much to his annoyance. When they neared their destination, Mello couldn't have been more relieved. If he had to hear Teru's rendition of Lady Gaga's "Telephone" one more time he was going to personally hang him upside down butt-naked for the whole world to see.

"Mello, hold my hand so we don't get lost."

Teru's hand was promptly slapped away with a snarl. "Try to hold my hand again and I promise you that the only way you'll leave this place is in a body bag."

Mello headed off in the direction of the uniform store, not bothering to check if Teru was following him or if he had been swallowed up by the Sunday crowd. If he thought that Mello was going to stick by him then the moron was sorely mistaken. Besides, both of them weren't little kids anymore. They were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves.

He stopped at the thought. Perhaps that didn't apply to him since, if he had been capable of taking care of himself in the first place, then he sure as hell wouldn't have a "bun in the oven" so to speak.

Whenever the thought of the parasite crept into his train of thought, it came with feeling miserable and depressed. It was only a matter of time before he would have to come clean and be tossed out like garbage by his parents. Maybe he should go through with his earlier plan after all, then he wouldn't have anything to worry about.

The more he thought, the more worried he became, and the more he worried his anger at himself and his current situation escalated. He wanted to punch something. God damn it, where the heck was Teru?

As Mello turned with every intent to locate his idiotic friend, something, or rather someone, bumped into him. It wasn't a gentle bump either, it was a bump that nearly knocked him off his feet and caused him to stumble into a group of girls who had been walking toward him.

Needless to say, Mello was pissed. There was no hasty apology or quick acknowledgment, the guy just ran into him and disappeared into the crowd of people. Mello's anger boiled to the surface and it quickly showed with the way he practically shoved people out of the way as he went in search of the red-headed fucker who had the nerve to just "hit and run" without even apologizing.

It started off as a brisk walk, but when he caught sight of the red-headed bastard, who was heading toward a game store, he ran full speed ahead, pushing and shoving every man, woman, and child who stood in his way.

"You fucking pansy!" The poor guy didn't even have time to turn around when Mello tackled him from behind and roughly turned him over to administer blow after blow to his face.

"Wha-Get off me!" The guy quickly raised his arms to protect his face from Mello's fists of fury, which only angered the blond more.

"Apologize, you piece of shit!" Mello did not stop. He couldn't stop. He was just so frustrated and completely stressed out about everything that he needed to vent.

"Bastard, stupid, idiot!" He wasn't sure if his words were really aimed at the boy beneath him, or at himself.

He didn't know when he had stopped trying to smash the guy's face in. All he knew was that he had and was now straddling the guy's waist as he lowered his arms and stared up at Mello in confusion.

People were crowded around them. Those who were about to intervene stopped in their tracks while others watched on, wondering what triggered this event.

Mello studied the boy he had just attempted to beat the shit out of. There was a sense of familiarity, but he didn't get to dwell on it as he found himself being lifted up and pulled away from the boy on the ground.

"Everything is fine now, folks. There's no need to linger." Teru said, looking around at the people surrounding them.

There was some reluctance, but eventually the crowd dispersed, leaving Mello, Teru, and the red-head to sort out what had just transpired.

"I apologize for my friend's actions. He has been under a lot of stress lately. I know it is not an excuse for what he did, but…" Teru offered his hand to the boy, who accepted whole-heartedly.

"Don't worry about it." Mello found himself looking away in embarrassment when the guy turned to look at him. "I probably deserved it, right? I'm sorry for not apologizing to you. My name is Mail Jeevas, but everyone calls me Matt."

This Matt fellow was…weird. After he had just tried to punch him, the guy was introducing himself and grinning like an idiot as if he wasn't almost socked in the face by an effeminate blond with a short fuse.

"It's nice to meet you, Matt. I wish that it would have been under…better circumstances. Anyway, my name is Mikami Teru, and my short friend here is named Mello."

"Fuck you, Teru." Mello said. Already Teru was starting to get on his nerves, and from the smug look on his face he could tell that Teru was enjoying it.

Matt chuckled. "You guys are really good friends, huh? Hey, maybe we should hang out sometime."

Was this guy serious? "After what I did, you want to hang out? Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"Mello, watch your language." Mello ignored Teru and remained staring at Matt as if he had grown two heads. It didn't make any sense to him why anyone would want to spend time with someone who had just attempted to harm them.

Matt wasn't fazed by Mello's choice of words, instead he was amused and smiled at Mello. "I guess I must be then because I really don't mind spending time with someone who could have disfigured my face."

They stood there with Matt still smiling at Mello as Mello thought over what Matt had just told him, while Teru merely watched the two from the sidelines.

"You're a fucking masochist, aren't you?"

Mello watched as Matt tried to hold in his laughter, but failed miserably. He couldn't stop himself from smiling as he heard the occasional snort from Matt during his bout of laughter.

That day was the day that Mello gained a new friend. However, all good things come with their own share of problems, and meeting Matt would soon bring about a whole bunch of them.


End file.
